


以六还六

by LittleVolcano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 之前跟月初与打赌输掉的产物（我还完债了！）警告：记仇的魔笛，非常的OOC，无关真人





	以六还六

**Author's Note:**

> 之前跟月初与打赌输掉的产物（我还完债了！）
> 
> 警告：记仇的魔笛，非常的OOC，无关真人

结束了忙碌的行程后回到家却发现家里有被人翻动过的痕迹可不是什么愉快的感受。

克罗地亚人轻轻的关上门，拿起沙发上的靠垫护在身前。

[铛！！]

厨房传来了声音，这下莫德里奇知道该往哪儿去了。他应该在第一时间逃走并报警，可是他完全忘了自己应该这么做。

厨房突然晃出来的人影让莫德里奇大叫着冲了上去，他可是运动员，只要抓到先机扳倒对方的机率会比站着不动来得高。

 

但那个人并没有攻击他，而是搂住了的腰被他带得一起摔在了地上，同时触碰地面的还有装着水果的盘子。

 

"Lukita这么想我吗？"  
拉莫斯心情愉快的在莫德里奇的额头落下一吻，丝毫没有被被浪费的水果影响。

 

"你怎么进来的？"  
"上次来的时候我复制了钥匙。"  
"……"

。

听着肩膀上那个扰人的打呼声，莫德里奇把电视的音量调大了一些，享受比赛录像的最后十分钟。

 

"唔…吵…"拉莫斯像个孩子一样的将脸埋进莫德里奇的胸膛里。

 

"嫌吵就去房里睡。"  
"Sese本来还想邀请卢卡去看Sese住的酒店…"  
"别跟我提酒店，我有心理阴影。"

 

上一场比赛之后纳乔带着红着脸的洛伦特向他反映‘你们做的声音太大了’，之后他跟拉莫斯提起这件糗事拉莫斯却没有太大的反应，很明显这混蛋一开始就知道那家酒店隔音不好。想到这里他一点都不温柔的用手指戳拉莫斯的额头。

 

"唔…痛…"

 

看着俱乐部队长的侧脸，他原本还想往额头一弹解解气的，可是最后还是放弃了。

 

"不气了不气了卢卡，看电视吧。"他自言自语，看着比赛结束后球员们拥抱的画面切换到止汗剂广告，洗发水广告，还有明天克罗地亚对阵西班牙的预告。

 

看着电视带着自己回顾上一次对阵西班牙的进球和失误，莫德里奇觉得自己心中又燃起了另一把火。

"啊……果然好气啊……"

。

"嘿！卢卡！"拉莫斯往观众席上的卢卡招手，突然觉得垂下的右手被什么扯住了，他转过头竟是当年追着自己跑的那只狗。

"啊啊啊……哇…救…"拉莫斯大张嘴却发现自己完全发不出声音，他着急的想跑脚却如千斤重。

"别怕，我来救你了！"卢卡突然出现在他的左边，抓着他的左手使劲的拉。

"不要…不要…"拉莫斯两只手被拉着，突然感觉到小腹有种熟悉的感觉…

。

"！！"  
"你醒啦？"

拉莫斯低头，看着自家的恋人坐在床边一边逗弄着自己的小兄弟一边哼着歌。

"卢、卢卡…"他想伸手，却发现自己全身赤裸的双手被红绳绑在床头两边，双脚也被束缚，整个人躺在宽敞的床上呈现大字型"卢卡，我们得保留体力…"

"可是我性致来了…"他突然粗暴的一抓，引得拉莫斯发出不知是愉悦还是痛苦的颤音"你不想做吗？"莫德里奇突然松开，俯身将唇贴到西班牙人耳边"你说过只要我想，你就会满足我的…"

磁性的低音在床上的吸引力总是能放大无数倍，拉莫斯只能频频的点头。

 

"是…是的卢卡，你想要多少我都给你。"

 

莫德里奇扬起嘴角，慢慢的挪到拉莫斯的身下，拉莫斯看着恋人将唇凑近那已经苏醒的玩意儿，胸膛的起伏变得不规律。

 

"唔……"莫德里奇的舌才划过柱身一下，拉莫斯就觉得自己快不行了，这画面太美好，就算拉莫斯看过无数次还是那么有冲击力。

"你看着我我会不好意思。"

莫德里奇起身走去更衣室拉莫斯才发现自家的恋人一件衣物都没脱，等到莫德里奇回来的时候他用着性感的西班牙语说

"卢卡，我想看你的身体。"

 

莫德里奇挑眉，手伸向衣服的下摆，满满的撩上来，露出结实的腹肌。

"想看吗？"

拉莫斯点头。

"不让你看。"

扫兴的布料又落了下来。

 

克罗地亚人拿着布条走到床边，知道他的意图的西班牙人露出无辜的眼神。

"亲爱的，我想看着你。"  
好吧，眼前一片漆黑，看来请求被驳回了。

 

被蒙上眼睛后周围带来的感受无限的放大，拉莫斯听着莫德里奇身上的布料摩擦的声音渐渐变远，床垫下陷，可是该来的却迟迟没有来。

 

"卢卡…？噢！！"

 

柱身完全被包裹的感觉太舒服了，在中断的间隙他还听见了莫德里奇难受的咳嗽声。

 

"卢、卢卡…不用太卖力。"

 

一次次的深喉让拉莫斯咬着牙努力的克制自己不要再往上顶，强烈的快感让他的大腿止不住的抽搐。他感受到莫德里奇的唇停留在冠处，用力的一吸。

 

"噢…！噢噢…！！"

 

一直到他射完，莫德里奇都没有离开。

他四肢瘫软的感受余韵，突然被抓住脸颊，被人嘴对嘴的送入了什么。他本能的送回去，不知怎么了两人的舌纠缠了起来，他不能拥抱莫德里奇，只能任由恋人延长这个吻直到两人都将液体吞下。

 

"好吃吗？"眼前突然恢复光明，已经除去衣物的莫德里奇坐在自己的小腹，嘴角还残留着白色浓稠液体。

"没你的好吃。"

"那是你不会欣赏。"

 

莫德里奇的臀部往后挪了一点点，触碰到拉莫斯刚发泄完的阴茎。

 

"Sesé…"他来回的蹭动。

"嗯？"

"你还记得上一场西班牙对克罗地亚的成绩吗？"

拉莫斯突然觉得脊椎一凉。

"刚才算一球，你得再给我五球。"

"宝宝宝宝宝贝你会累坏的！"天啊这帐回俱乐部的时候不是算完了吗！？

 

"没事，这不是还有你之前硬对我用的飞机杯吗？"莫德里奇一顿"啊……更来气了……"

 

 

虽然最后在恋人体内来了三发对方就投降的睡着了，但拉莫斯还是觉得自己需要休息一段时间养一养兄弟。


End file.
